Love Freely
by WhitelightofDEATH
Summary: Can she tame the raging beast? Can he mend her broken past? Read to find out! Jacob and O/C.
1. Chapter 1

Love Freely 

Ch.1

Ok hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. I started this a long time ago on a whim. And unfortunately have not updated in a long time…I have made some updates to the story recently, just little additions and changes that I think will improve the storyline. Here are some quick little things before you start.

I have read the books, but it as been a while. So I am using a mixture of both the books and the movies. But I will change somethings around a bit!

My character is going to be 21 years of age, and I am making her 2 years younger than Jacob. Her best friend, Claudia is going to be 22 years of age.

I really adore Taylor Lautner as the actor for Jacob. But my only gripe is that he is not as tall as Jacob from the book. So when reading my story it would help to picture him at the 6'7 like he is suppose to be and not Taylor's 5'10 frame. The size difference will be brought up.

The Renesmee in my story is going to be almost fully-grown, but she is going to reach her full potential (physically) in my story.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters of the ****Twilight**** Saga and I am only using them for pure fan purposes only**

**I promise you it will be more M rated in later chapters**

**Also it happens after ****Breaking Dawn**** with flashback references to ****New Moon**** and ****Eclipse**

* * *

"..." Means dialogue

_Italics_ Means thoughts

* * *

The whistling from the teapot woke her from her trance of staring out the window, watching the remaining water from last night's rain stream down the windows. Slowly she uncurled her legs from the wooden kitchen chair and stretched to relieve her aching muscles. She made her way to the stove and picked up the screaming pot. The mug next to the stove began filling with steaming water, as the tea bag rose with it. Setting down the pot she moved back over to the chair and began to sip her tea when she realized she forgot the most important thing with her morning cup of tea, the honey! Again she rose, from her almost sitting position, and moved to the cupboard above the stove. On her tiptoes she struggled to reach the important honey jar.

_GOD! Why the hell does Charlie always put the honey all the way up here?! He knows I use it every morning! Damn!_

Finally the tips of her fingers reached the edged of the jar and the jar, inch by inch, was slowly reaching her full grasp. Eventually, and finally she managed to get the precious jar of honey down and she relished in her victory. _YES! Ha-ha! Take that!_She said while pointing to the footstool across the kitchen. _I don't need you!_And just at that moment Charlie walked in on her so called 'victory'.

"Well I see you have conquered the footstool once again."

"Well if you would only put the honey jar by the stove instead of in the highest cupboard in the kitchen then I wouldn't have to do my victory dance every morning! I mean come on Charlie I'm small enough as it is, now you torture me with height obstacles!" Her tongue teasingly poked out while she joyfully poured the honey into her mug.

"If I didn't put it up there for you every morning you wouldn't have the luxury of enjoying your little victory dance, now would you?" This time he had a chance to slip in a wink.

She hated to admit it but Charlie was right. "I do enjoy it very much, actually," she said while placing the jar on the table. "So um anyway how was your shift last night?"

"Well nothing to special, just late night patrolling." _I hate lying to her_

_I hate it when he lies to me._ "Ok, so what they just want you guys to be extra careful and take precautions on the incidents last month?"

"Yup, that's just about it, precautions." Charlie began to walk up the stairs before he could finish. "You think you could keep it down a little bit while I get some sleep?"

"I always do Charlie," She yelled up to him.

"I know," he said_, I know…._

She resumed her spot on the wooden kitchen chair and began to sip her tea, the warmth of the liquid traveling through her whole body, calming her as it did. And in her now, calming trance, she began to think of how she ended up in Forks, and how it hadn't been the arrival she expected. Just once she wished a horrible experience wouldn't grace her presence. It was bad enough that as soon as she arrived one just had to happen. She was grateful that Charlie was here to help her out, and she was glad that it wasn't the first time she had stayed with him.

Her mind began reeling with memories of her previous visits to Fork. She often visited to escape her family. She once tried visiting Bella when she was on break from school, unfortunately Bella wasn't, and her stay was one of the worse she had ever had. She had arrived just before Bella's devastations. She witnessed Bella spend almost every wakening moment with the odd, awkward, pale boy. Even her birthday was spent with his family, which she should have spent with her own. But just days later Bella had her heart broken by the guy she loved immensely. Then she witnessed Bella have night terrors and severe depression. _Luckily Bella had Jacob to pull her through all of it, if only …_ She had only met him once before and he was gorgeous. She left before Bella's recovery and here through the mail and phone calls, from Charlie, that Edward and Bella reunited. Finally she snapped out of her memories and noticed that her tea was ice cold. _I need a new hobby…_

She exited the shower and entered her room just a few feet away as quietly as she could. It had belonged to her second cousin, twice removed or something like that, my grandma being her grandma's sister. And that makes Charlie my uncle? Anyway it belonged to her relative, Isabella. Or as she insisted, Bella. As quietly as she could she shut the door behind her and the locked clicked. With a sigh of relieve she let her towel slip of her body to the floor, revealing her slim, toned body, which was achieved from years off intense workouts. Plus it did help she was naturally slender anyway. Her body was perfected for only two reasons; Self-confidence, and her job. She didn't have anyone to impress after she lost the love of her life. Walking over to the closet she began thinking of what she would wear.

_Jeans?_She looked to the window. _Still somewhat wet out, jeans it is! Dark wash or light wash? Well I'm going to be wearing my gray v-neck today so I should go with dark wash. All right then lets get ready for the day! I hope I get to see him today!_

Throwing her jeans on the bed she walked over to the dresser and began to rummage through her bra and underwear collection. _As long as I stick to Victoria I think I can muster the confidence to face him today._She picked up her black, lace push up and matching thong. _Wooh! Sexy!_ Her thong gently glided over her milky legs and the bra only enhanced her somewhat average, but very perky, breasts. Slipping on her jeans followed by her shirt she almost had the chance of sitting down to put on makeup at her vanity when the loud BEEP of a car horn sounded from the road.

_Damn! She is late, again! What, she can't show up just a bit early to catch him?!_

She bolted out of the room and ran to the front door, the whole time praying the Charlie wouldn't wake up.

* Before she makes it to the front door we view a glimpse into Charlie's room where he is drooling on his pillow, remote in hand, and the channel on a football game *

Making it to the door she steps out onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

"Hey there Sarah, is um Charlie around?" Bella said while walking up the stairs.

"Well um he just got back from his shift a little bit ago and is resting now."

"Oh ok, well um how have his shifts been going? Ever since the incident I know he has been working really late and I just wanted to come over and check on him. Yah know see how he is doing. And how you are doing as well. I know it hasn't been easy for you over the years either."

Sarah looked to her feet trying to hold back the memories from flooding her head, and the tears from flooding her eyes. Within seconds she composed herself, practicing this whenever she was overwhelmed with such emotions. She looked up at Bella, and Bella was staring back with her golden eyes, intensely.

_Bella has sure changed since my last visit._

"Well I'll tell him you stopped by. And um why don't we plan on dinner sometime? I'm sure you and Ed would love to join Charlie and me for dinner." Sarah waved to Edward, who rolled down the window to say hello.

"That sounds, um, great actually. Do you have anything particular in mind? I me dinner at home or out someplace."

"No, but if you have anything in mind, suggestions would be nice. I could always cook up something delicious though". _Its not like you ever eat anything that I make anyway, you or Edward._

"That sounds a lot better than eating at any of the places around here for the hundredth time".

"Well I'll just make something really simple for whenever you wanna come over, and it was good to see you again Bella, thanks for stopping by. You should stop by more often though. And next time I would love to see Renesmee."

"Um yah I'll talk to Edward about it and let you know."

The two stood awkwardly before Sarah finally took a few steps forward and put her arms around Bella. With all the same awkwardness Bells reached her arms around as well. After a few seconds Bella released and Sarah followed suit. _God, Bella why are you always so cold?!_

"Goodbye Bella." Sarah waved to her as Bella walked off the porch. "Bye Edward" she shouted from the porch.

"Oh and by the way your shower cap look is starting a whole new trend" Edward shouted back teasingly. Bella sat giggling to the comment her husband had said.

_Fuck! Not again. I can't believe I forgot to take it off. Maybe that's why Bella wouldn't look at me_. _And why are her visits so awkward? Why is she so awkward? At least Edward's father and I don't work together, that would be a nightmare!_

As they drove off Sarah removed her shower cap and shook her long, dark hair from her bun. And standing at only 5"2, her hair made her look more mature and slender. She loved it!

_All right back to making myself somewhat attractive, wooh!_

She ran into the house and up the stairs straight to her room with the door locking shut behind her. Sitting at her vanity she looked at herself thinking of only positive things about her appearance to boost her confidence. If she didn't she might as well have just stayed home today. Repositioning herself on her stool she glanced down at her shadow and decide to go with the light brown shadow to compliment her deep, gray, blue eyes.

Ever so carefully, as to not disturb the shadow, she applied mascara only lengthening her already full lashes. _The more natural the better._No concealor was needed as her many freckles covered any flaws, of which she rarely had. She looked again to the mirror; her huge doll eyes stared back.

_You can do this, he will be there, and he will finally notice you…_She repeated to herself over and over as she grabbed her white and gray-stripped cardigan with the navy sailor buttons out of her closet and threw it on. Before she headed out her room and down the stairs she threw on her long silver chain necklace with a small heart dangling on the end. And giving herself a look over, again, she grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Grabbing her keys she hopped into her car, blasted Vampire Weekend and headed towards her destination, the hospital.

_He will be there, he has to be, and he will notice me…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters of the Twilight Saga and I am only using them for pure fan purposes only**

**I promise you it will be more M rated in later chapters**

**Also it happens after Breaking Dawn with flashback references to New Moon and Eclipse**

* * *

This chapter was sort of rushed but I like it.

"..." Means dialogue

* * *

_Italics_ Means thoughts

* * *

_Wake up! Don't you do this to me! Wake up!_

"Sarah?"

_God damn you! Wake up! Open your eyes!_

"Sarah?"

_Wake up! You can't leave me…_

"Sarah!"

Reality slowly came back to her, as the daily noises from the waiting room flooded her ears again. She had fallen into a flashback again, while waiting for permission to enter patience's room. Despite being their former patients people still enjoyed what was left of their privacy in the hospital. She blinked away a few tears a looked over to the nurse, who had placed a hand on her shoulder out of concern. Claudia's physically appearance was much different than Sarah's. For one thing, she always wore brightly colored scrubs. Her hair was only shoulder length, blonde and curly. She was much taller too, by a foot or so. Her shoulders were broader and her chest, well they weren't exactly mosquito bites. But she was in no way manly; often Sarah was jealous over the attention Claudia often received.

"Sorry about that Claudia. I didn't mean to daze out like that."

"Its fine, Sarah. Was it about 'that' accident again?"

Claudia had only worked with Sarah a few times before they both knew they were going to be best friends.

"Oh Claudia you know me too well! But I'm afraid that there are many accidents that will send me into a daze." She said, while standing up to stretch, trying to avoid the question. " I mean don't you have yours?"

"You know the Hospital offers counselors and sessions." Claudia's eyes filled with concern. "I attend them regularly! Its healthy for you!" She stuck out her pointer finger toward Sarah. This time Claudia said it with a little more ease and tease in her voice.

Sarah just giggled at the gesture and the sudden pep in her voice. "Anyway is **He** here?"

"I see that's the only reason you come to Hospital of your own will. Not to have lunch with your best friend, or just to stop by and see how her day is going. You only come here to see **Him**!"

"Oh come on! Don't treat me like the bad guy. Its really the only place I can see him"

Claudia gave a look of utter disbelief. "We live in Forks! Our town is the tinniest ever!"

Obviously exaggerating. "Your telling me the only place to visit **Him** is at the Hospital"

She stood with her hands upon her cocked hips, an eyebrow raised high.

"Well no, but this way gives me an excuse to visit **Him**…"

She looked down like an innocent child, Claudia still in her stance, holding her ground.

"Alright! Fine I won't try and visit **Him** at he hospital anymore! Satisfied?" Poking out her tongue.

"Yes." Claudia returned to a normal standing position. "Look I know that moving on is very difficult, especially someone in your situation. I think that he could …." Suddenly a buzzing erupted from her pager at her hip, she barely glanced at it, already knowing she was being called for an emergency. Claudia took off running towards the hallway, and turned towards the ICU and disappeared through the double doors. They were both used to running off in the middle of conversations, not uttering a single goodbye.

"Nice to see you too!" Sarah said with a smile on her face. _What would I do with out her?_

_Alright lets do this!_ She gathered herself with a few deep breaths and headed in the opposite direction as Claudia, towards the recovery rooms.

Before she could make it through the double doors leading to the rooms, someone intentionally blocked her path. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Hello Alex" she said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"You know you are suppose to enjoy your days off away from the hospital" He said.

She finally looked up to his handsome face. He was a fairly new doctor to the smaller hospital, only transferring 4 months ago from New York. Fresh out of med school, but was very talented. Why he left New York in the first place was something Sarah never understood. He had short, spiked brown hair with fierce green eyes. His slightly rolled sleeves revealed inked skin on his muscular arms and his ears adorned with many piercings. When he first transferred in he was new and exotic with every female employee swooning over him. Even Sarah and Claudia, for a bit, before they both realized he was a bit of a ladies man.

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" he asked putting on very playful tone, trying not to annoy her further.

"If you must know I am here to visit my former patients in recovery. Don't worry I won't try and jump in to save anybody today. "sending him a playful smile.

He fought to control the blush he felt from rising to his cheeks.

"Good cause next week I think…." His voice was drowned out by the loud speaker above them, calling out his name to a crash in the ICU.

_ "Gotta go save some lives!" With a wink at her before he hurried off into the same direction as Claudia did. She rolled her eyes and continued through the double doors, but Sarah did not see him glance back to her.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_911, What's your emergency?_

_It's my father he won't wake up! I don't know what to do!_

_Sir, please remain calm. I'm going to help you as much as I can, but you need to help me too. Now what is your current location?_

_I live at… Please hurry!_

He sat there looking at his father who was fast asleep. It had been almost a week since his diabetic emergency. The first few days his insulin levels kept spiking through the roof, causing a temporary coma. He had remained stable for a couple of days now. But the doctors wanted to keep him here for extra precautions. The first week was hell. Sleeping in the waiting room, barely eating, shaking from anticipation. To worry for his father's sake he had nearly spent an entire week away from his beloved Renesmee, and it was killing him. But no matter how hard he tried he could not get the image of his father's rescuer out of his head. Her freckled face framed by dark tresses and her round blues eyes forever looking to him. He had only meet her once before, so why was his thoughts so focused on her?

"You know I'm alright."

Jacob looked over to his father who spoke in a sluggish tone, both eyes closed.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"How am I supposed to relax with you hanging around here like a gloomy cloud!" He said with pep in his voice, now sitting erect with both eyes open.

Jacob just chuckled at the joke his father made at him.

"Why don't you go eat for once or something? You look like you haven't been."

"Alright, alright! Jeeze dad, won't you let me be a little worried about you for once?'

"Nope. Plus I can't have you hanging around when those nurses come to check up on me." His fathered winked with a huge grin on his face, as he sat back against his pillow.

Jacob sighed a huge breath of relief than annoyance. Standing up from his sitting position was very awkward for him. He had lost count how many hours he had been sitting like that. His joints felt liked they needed to be well oiled.

He looked over to his father who was now reaching for the remote.

"Would you like anything from the cafeteria?"

"Would you just get out of here!"

"Alright, alright I'm going" Jacob replied as he reached for the door.

"Not fast enough" his father mumbled to himself.

"I heard that old man," Jacob said with some annoyance in his words as he opened the door.

He turned to walk out and almost bumped into someone who was trying to enter.

Sarah's POV

Walking down the hall she heard the constant chatter of doctors, nurses, patients, friends and family. She actually liked hospitals. She looked past the illnesses, injuries and deaths. She saw those who worked to treat, prevent, reassure and calm. Of course not all hospitals were lucky to have such a caring faculty.

Before she reached her 'target' she stopped at a few rooms, former patients of hers.

Room 205 held a Mrs. Bakers, a woman who fell and broke her ankle and bruised parts of her face. Whenever Sarah visited her, Mrs. Bakers would always ask for peanut butter cookies. Sarah would always reply with a no. And Mrs. Bakers would always mumble, in a slightly annoyed, angered tone; "I don't care if I'm allergic to peanuts."

Room 215 held a Ms. Williams, a librarian whose coworker was too short to reach the top shelf on her own, resulting in Ms. Williams being buried under the domino effect of the bookshelves. Her injuries included fractured ribs, two broken wrists, and bruising on her both her arms. Oh and a slight concussion. When Sarah visited her, Ms. Williams would always ask how her coworker was doing. Sarah would reply with a short answer of fine. And Ms. Williams would reply with good, when I get my hands on her she won't be.

Room 219 held a Mr. Lyons, a man in his late seventies who was very frisky for his age. He thought that ingesting more than 5 Viagra would only increase his longevity in the sack. Whenever Sarah would visit him he would always talk about how handsome he was, when he was in his prime. Sarah would always look at pictures he showed of himself, and she did have to agree. And she would always say no to him whenever he asked for her grandmother's number. It's all in good fun was always his reply.

She finished her visits and said hello to nurses and doctors in passing through the halls. Then she stopped outside her destination.

Room 235 held a Mr. Billy Black, who suffered a diabetic emergency, entering a comatose state. This was only her second visit to this former patient. The one other time had been brief, she only stopped to say hello when she was delivering another patient to the hospital. She stood outside the door for only a minute, but it seemed like hours. Her heart raced at the though of who might be on the other side of the door.

She raised her hand to knock and the door swung open with someone almost bumping into her as he tried to exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…blah blah blah…fan purposes only.**

**For this chapter, and some to follow, I will be using the Quileute language/words. Of course Word doesn't allow me to type certain symbols to correctly type the words of the Quileute. So some of the symbols I have to leave out, sadly. So please don't be upset that I somewhat butchered the words. **

* * *

"Hach chi`i" (Good Morning)

Jacob blinked after realizing that the tiny form in front of him was the one who uttered the words of the Quileute. His heart began to pound within his chest, and he could feel his already overheated body temperature began to rise, he kept seeing flashbacks replaying in his head of when she was fighting o save his father's life. _Oh God, its her. Why do I keep feeling like this around her? Maybe it was because she saved my father's life. _

Sarah was looking up at the towering figure in front of her. Her face suddenly turned red, blushing. _Oh no, did I say it wrong? I practiced all night!_

"Well now child, where did you learn that?"

Both Sarah and Jacob, standing in the doorway, turned to look at Billy Black, the one who had asked.

"Well um a few of my co-workers helped me with the language. They though it would help me to learn it if we had to help a member of the Quileute. And well it looks like it I needed." Sarah said, trying to hide her blushing.

"I'm impressed that you would learn it." Jacob asked.

"Well it is also out of respect" Sarah said. "It is difficult to learn especially when you must not pronounce m or n"

"With practice you will become better", Billy said, "Maybe Jacob will teach you?"

Jacob looked over at his father with a glare and Sarah stood there looking very nervous indeed.

"Are you going to let her in or what?" Billy said ignoring his sons glare.

Jacob realized that he was still blocking the doorway, and with a touch of red on his face, he moved sideways to let her in.

"Thank you." She said as she slides past Jacob, trying to avoid touching his huge frame.

She sat down in a chair; the one Jacob was sitting in, and noticed that it was burning hot.

"I always like to check up on my former patients, yah know just to see how they are doing. It looks like you are recovering fine. Oh did someone place a heated blanket here earlier? The chair seems awfully warm"

"Um yah something like that" Billy said while glancing at Jacob.

Sarah noticed the slight tension and decided to break the silence with another effort of the Quileute. She turned to Billy, "Ayqsochid" (How are you?)

Billy and Jacob both stared at her and roared into laughter. Sarah sat there not knowing how to react as they both laughed at her.

"Um?" Was all she could utter.

"You are fine child, your effort is greatly appreciated but you are in need of some proper teaching," Billy said while whipping away a few tears of laughter "You need to say Ayqsocha (How are you?) when addressing a man. Ayqsochid is for addressing a woman."

Sarah blushed even harder than before. _Oh man! Why did I have to mess up in front of Jacob! His dad is nice about though…_

"In return for teaching me Quileute how about I teach you German?" She looked at Jacob her eyes filled with hope, waiting for a reply.

"German?" Jacob asked

"I'm quite good at it, though I wouldn't say I'm pro at it. Plus learning a new language gives you the upper hand when you are making fun of someone" The last part ended with a small giggle.

"That sounds fantastic!" Billy said proudly

Jacob and Sarah looked at Billy, both not knowing how to react.

"Kann nicht warten, um zu starten!" Sarah spoke to break the tension.

Both Jacob and Billy looked at her, just as confused as she was earlier.

"Oh sorry, it means can't wait to start" she said while smiling. _Way to sound like a way to eager beaver….._

"Well anyway Jacob was just about to head over to the cafeteria to get some food"

"Oh you were? Good I hoped I wasn't interrupting" she stood to face Jacob.

Sarah looked to Jacob and behind her Billy signaled, with his hands, to take Sarah with him. Billy had noticed that Jacob began to act strange around her, and frankly he didn't give a damn about whether or not he had imprinted on Renesmee. He didn't like the idea of them being together.

_Great dad you might as well just say it to her face!_

"Would you care to join me Sarah?"

She looked at him and her heart sank, this is what she was waiting for!

She took a breath and tried to relax.

"Well I was here to visit your dad, but I should join you since it looks like he will be occupied for a bit", she pointed towards the open door where a nurse stood waiting with a chart.

"Would you mind if I had Billy here to myself?" the nurse said.

"Sure" was answered back in unison by Sarah and Jacob.

Sarah stood up from the chair and walked toward the door, this time Jacob was a little more mindful of her presence and allowed her to exit first. He followed her out into the hall and the nurse wheeled a small cart into the room before locking the door behind her.

"You think she will be ok?" Sarah asked jokingly

Jacob, not realizing it was suppose to be humorous, answered with just a simple "Lets hope so."

They both walked side by side together down the hall avoiding carts, patients and workers.

"You know I'm indebted to you for saving my dad" Jacob said glancing over at the tiny form walking beside her, his heart still beating very fast, and almost impossibly, picking up speed.

"You shouldn't be. Helping people is what I do best, and just happens to be my job. I asked nothing in return, except visitation rights ever now and then, while they recover"

"Well you should at least want a little something in return."

"How about you buy me dinner?"

"We are already on our way to the cafeteria for lunch, and already assumed I was buying" he looked at her with an inquisitive look.

"No stupid! I'm trying to ask you on a date!" Sarah said.

Jacob's heart was about to burst through his chest, and he felt his mouth go dry and his tongue swell with nervousness, with a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

_OMG! What did I just say! Oh no! Please don't reject me, please don't say no….._

_.._


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah held her breathe in anticipation. Jacob opened his mouth to reply but suddenly they heard her name screamed out with desperation.

It was Claudia running toward her frantically, down the hallway. " Sarah you need to come with me now! "

"Claudia its my day off and I'm kinda in the middle of something" she glanced toward Jacob.

"Sarah its Charlie!"

"What?!" Fear struck with sinking feeling to her chest. Time stopped and the noises around her began to fade. She closed her eyes took a deep breath to calm herself, when her eyes opened they showed no more fear and the loud noises of the hospital rang through once again. . "Bring me to him"

Claudia and Sarah took off running down the hall, both forgetting about Jacob during the moment. He stood there for a second still wondering about how he should reply to her when something came to his realization._ What the hell am I standing here for?! I need to get to Charlie!_ He took off after the two girls, somewhat clumsy through the halls trying to avoid patients, staff and all sorts of equipment.

As they were heading toward Charlie, Sarah could only image the worst. What the hell could have happened to him!? I wasn't even gone an hour and a half! Claudia led Sarah to a backroom in the E.R. where silhouettes could be seen from behind the bluish curtain, already beginning their work. Charlie's screams were loud and intense. She turned to Claudia and nodded, giving her permission to step in before her. Claudia's silhouette now joined the others.

She paused before entering throwing her cardigan into her purse along with her necklace. She reached up and grabbed her hair throwing it back into a messy ponytail. Taking another deep breath she stepped behind the curtain.

Blood, and it was everywhere.

The nurses were in the middle of cutting off his clothing to reveal large, deep claw marks down his chest, and across his abdomen. His face was bruised and bloody, his hair matted with sweat and blood clung to his forehead. Charlie was thrashing about; his back arched upwards throwing his head back. Alex stood in the corner holding up a syringe to the light, popping out a few drops to check it. "Hold him down!" he ordered sternly.

Claudia reached for his wrists while a young, male intern grabbed his ankles. Sarah rushed over to the front of the bed scooping Charlie's bloody face in her hands.

"Sarah! You shouldn't be in here!" Alex raised his voice to her trying to get a good grip on Charlie's arm.

"Charlie! Look at me! Its Sarah, I need you to look at me Charlie!" It took effort to force his head down, and he finally stopped thrashing for a moment to lock eyes with her. She could she the pain and confusion. "Now Alex!"

Noticing that she calmed him down for a only a moment, he didn't waste it, he plunged the needle deep into Charlie's arm, causing him to arch his back in pain once more.

"Shhh Charlie, this will help you. I need you to look at me Charlie" She still held his face, and she was speaking softly to him now. Within seconds Charlie's eyes began to close, his back lowered to the bed and his head slumped sideways. Claudia began calling out to the intern for more gauze and body tape, and she pressed her stethoscope to his chest.

"Thank you Sarah, without that…." Alex spoke to her, noticing tears streaking down her face. She stared at Charlie's face, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. Alex walked to the other side of the bed and embraced her. At that moment Jacob pulled the curtain aside and gapped at Charlie's mangled body. "What happened to him?!" he panted out frantically, body filling with jealousy at the sight of another man hugging Sarah.

Alex spoke to him first "Sir, you can't be in here". He let go of Sarah and walked over to Jacob, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck off! I have known this man for years!" Jacob's heart pounding, his face contorted with rage. Alex was taken aback by the outburst, and was about to get physical.

"Stop it, the both of you" her voice was ragged and soft. "Jacob, Alex is right, only family is allowed in. And Alex I'll escort him out"

Both Alex and Jacob were filled with guilt, looking at the tortured face of Sarah, her eyes beginning to swell with tears and redness. She moved quickly past Alex and grabbed onto Jacob's arm pulling him away from the room. They only got a few feet before she broke down into heavy sobs, her hands covering her face as she fell, kneeling to the ground. Jacob instantly by her side holding her tightly. They remained like that for a minute or so before the sobs and heaving breathing stopped. She looked up to Jacob with red swollen eyes, mascara smeared across her cheeks. He couldn't help but think to himself_ Tortured beauty…_

She wiped underneath her eyes and looked to Jacob. She stood regaining her composure. I need to be strong for Charlie.

"Um we need to call Bella immediately, and I need to talk to the paramedics who brought Charlie in"


End file.
